


For Tonight

by Brooklyns_Late



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert is like, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, It's not the best but I like it, It's pure fluff, Sappy sappy shit, real Irish, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyns_Late/pseuds/Brooklyns_Late
Summary: Just Albert and JoJo being soft and happy for a few hundred words





	For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know this is kinda a rare pair. Well... No. It's VERY MUCH a rare pair but we accidentally made it happen one day on Pinterest and I accidentally got super invested in it so enjoy some soft bois.
> 
> ALSO: this wasn't actually written to be a standalone piece. It's a chunk from a longer, significantly less fluffy story but I'm not sure if I'm ever gonna finish that (Whoa, shock) so I thought maybe I'd just give the world some soft.  
If I ever do get around to finishing the full thing, this'll just pop up again I guess.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" Albert smiled lazily at his boyfriend in between rounds of kisses. This was his favorite place to be, curled up together on the couch in his dorm. His roommate, Finch, had gone out so they had the whole night to, quote, "be disgustingly domestic all over our shared living space, appreciate it." And despite the shoe he threw at his best friend and the subsequent bickering, Albert did appreciate it. Immensely. Because in all honesty, he couldn't think of another time he'd been as content as he was in that moment, inches away from JoJo's beautiful, teasing little smirk.  
"Y'know, I think I have heard that once or twice actually." He leaned in just a little to peck Albert on the nose, "Not that I'm complaining or anything." Albert rolled his eyes, scoffing out a small laugh,  
"Ah shut up. You're such a nerd."  
"What can I say?" There was that gorgeous smirk again. "My enormous sap of a boyfriend brings the nerd out of me." Albert pretend to think,  
"He sounds like a great guy this boyfriend. Hot too. A great kisser I'll bet."  
"Oh he's all of those things, and painfully aware of it I'm afraid." Albert chuckled, closing what was hardly a gap as it was, unable to look at that grin any longer without kissing it silly. He didn't bother opening his eyes as they came up for air, pressing their foreheads together and murmuring wistfully,  
"One of these days, once we've survived our educations and tricked someone into giving us diplomas," JoJo giggled softly. "We're gonna disappear. You and me. We'll grab my cousin to be our witness, go someplace your dad can't bother us, and get hitched. We'll get a little house with a white picket fence or whatever shit, maybe a dog... It'll be perfect."  
"Albert DaSilva, are you proposing to me right now?"  
"Not a chance, ghrá. When that happens, I'll be doing it right." JoJo hummed contentedly, curling impossibly closer into his boyfriend's chest on the tiny couch.  
"I like the sound of "when"" he murmured. It really was late, Albert could feel the both of them dozing off even as they kept talking. He smiled softly,  
"I'm liking the way it feels... One day," He whispered, petting softly through his boyfriend's hair. "I promise. There'll be a ring, and music, and food... The whole shebang."  
"Mmm... Can't wait." Good lord, he thought, a sleepy JoJo was impossibly cute.  
"We should probably move to the bed huh?" His whisper was met only with a soft hum of agreement.  
Neither made any move to leave the couch until they woke up the next morning.


End file.
